Pós Apocalipse
by Wlad
Summary: Nada foi feito contra a Conspiração. E agora Mulder e Scully enfrentam a consequência pós-apocaliptica.


****

SINOPSE - Nada foi feito contra a Conspiração. E agora Mulder e

Scully enfrentam a consequência pós-apocaliptica.

PÓS APOCALIPSE

Muitos anos se haviam passado.

Mulder havia dedicado muito tempo de sua vida a querer expor a população, não só americana, como a mundial à Conspiração secreta dos governantes e alienígenas que esconderia uma futura invasão, que queriam tomar nosso pequeno planeta azul.

Pois o futuro chegou.

Mulder frustra-se. Seu estômago corroi-se e o cérebro pulsa ao pensar que nunca conseguira ter em suas mãos uma prova realmente convincente para dar à Imprensa sobre a Conspiração, porem agora nada mais adianta.

Todos sabem de tudo. Tarde demais. Nada os seres humanos puderam fazer para deter a devastadora invasão dos homenzinhos verdes.

- Homenzinhos verdes... devia eu nunca ter-lhes dado importância.

Diz o frustrado ex-Agente. Ex-agente não porque os seus superiores o despedissem por insubordinação, ou outros infringimentos às normas do Bureau,

mas porque Mulder ainda vive, porem o FBI tornou-se apenas uma lembrança.

O gigantesco prédio do Quartel General do FBI havia tombado, tornando-se uma gigantesca pilha de tijolos e ferros retorcidos e o pior, recheado de corpos de desavisados federais.

E Skinner? Este não estava no prédio. Mulder até esperava contar com sua ajuda, mas o ex-Diretor Assistente acovardara-se diante do imenso poder dos extra-terrestres.

Ele tentara aliar-se a eles em vão. Fôra morto em segundos. Eles não querem humanos. Eles não permitem seres racionais inferiores coexistindo junto a eles no planeta que agora lhes pertence.

Não por direito, mas pela força. Dessa forma os alienígenas demonstram que, apesar do seu suposto nível superior de evolução, ainda não se diferem da lei da vida primitiva, a lei do mais forte.

Isto também faz lembrar a própria raça humana quando tomou a América. Eliminou seus antigos ocupantes com violentos ataques com armas muito mais danosas e trazendo doenças antes desconhecidas pelos nativos.

Assim como agora os alienígenas trouxeram a moléstia do óleo negro para auxiliar na dizimação da raça humana.

Eles não querem humanos. Eles não suportam os humanos. Nem bons, nem maus.

Pelo menos criminosos como Alex Krycek não foram poupados.

E o Canceroso? O "fumacinha", que imaginava estar conseguindo um acordo para a sua própria sobrevivência pós-apocalíptica havia sido um tolo, um tolo que servira para acobertar a futura invasão e deixar toda a população mundial mergulhada na ignorância de pensar que aliens só existiam na tela da TV e do Cinema; que eles nunca poderiam saltar para a vida real.

Os esforços para prejudicar Mulder haviam sido em vão. A aliança do Canceroso com os invasores não o havia poupado da morte instantânea diante dos espetaculares métodos destrutivos. Ele sabia a verdade que negara para seus irmãos humanos e acabara por levar ao túmulo. Não fôra poupado, por não passar de um simples humano. Eles não convivem com humanos.

E Mulder, por que ainda vive?

- "Não sei, - pensa ele - talvez seja verdade que sou meio-humano, meio-alienígena; talvez tenha sido sempre uma peça de xadrez que não influenciou nada durante todo o jogo da Conspiração. Não era um rei e sim um peão, uma peça inoperante no tabuleiro."

Talvez não fosse realmente o centro das atenções e sim a escória dela. Era apenas alguém que aproximara-se da verdade, mas nunca a alcançara. Havia sido apenas um ser que resultara em positivo à hibridação humano-alienigena, como Cassandra, pobre Cassandra, a qual Mulder soube que fôra novamente abduzida e brutalmente dissecada e estudada, como se fosse um sapo nas mãos de alunos universitários, que, no caso, esses alunos seriam os temerosos Gray em suas aulas de crueldade.

Mulder lamenta-se por ter dedicado tanto tempo a procurá-los. Esforçara-se a ter um contato imediato a qualquer custo. Hoje vê mais alienígenas pisando sobre o solo terrestre do que os próprios humanos. Tem desejos de se auto-destruir por possuir parte daquelas criaturas correndo por suas veias, mas pensa se, na verdade, o seu incontestável interesse sobre Ufos e Aliens não fossem resultantes apenas de uma inconsciente saudade de casa, mas nem tanto de sua irmã.

E Samantha? O que lhe acontecera?

Mulder não quer mais ouvir este nome.

Sua irmã também era um híbrido, só que, depois que havia sido levada, fôra criada por eles em um lugar que somente eles têm conhecimento.

Voltara à terra sim, mas como uma caçadora de humanos sem dó nem piedade! Não se importa com gente. Parece ter esquecido o seu passado em alguma estrela; talvez tenha recebido alguma lavagem cerebral.

Os humanos não tinham forças para enfrentar os aliens.

E os rebeldes alienígenas? Eles foram um fracasso. Nada além disso. E nada puderam fazer pelos seus próprios objetivos, mas Mulder pouco liga para esses.

Está mais preocupado com sua própria vida. Mas não a vida que Deus soprara dentro do seu organismo humano-alienígena, mas sim a vida que está dentro do corpo de uma mulher chamada Dana Katherine Scully, que já faz parte dele próprio. Parte de seu coração.

Mulder não parece despertar o interesse dos alienígenas, mas Scully seria um alvo fácil. Por isso os dois fogem enquanto podem, com uma única peça de roupa que a cada dia se desgasta mais surgindo novos rasgões, assim como em suas próprias almas.

Desta vez não têm nenhum hotel para poderem repousar. Nenhuma casa tem mais teto... O único teto que há para eles são as estrelas, as traidoras estrelas que aquecem o planeta de onde veio a morte.

Fox Mulder agradece a Deus por Scully ter se formado em médica legista e não temer cadáveres, pois é só isso que eles podem ver a cada metro do chão da cidade arrasada. Gostariam eles de poder correr para algum lugar onde não houvesse tanta desolação. Uma ilha no meio do mar para viverem isolados para sempre. Porem não existe mais um só lugar esquecido. Os aliens estão por toda a parte, tomando conta de tudo e de todos.

As simpáticas gaivotas que cortavam os céus à beira-mar foram substituídas

por assustadores ufos que vasculham todas as áreas do espaço.

A única força que Mulder e Scully possuem, agora, vem do carinho que um mantém pelo outro, pois alimento não mais têm para se fartar ou apenas sobreviver. Os animais estão mortos e as plantas murchando. Os dois estão muito magros. Seus esqueletos aparecem distintamente sob os andrajos. Nos escombros com que se deparam no caminho vêem baratas correndo. Elas viveram. Talvez porque, como diziam os cientistas, elas sobreviveriam até a uma guerra nuclear, ou talvez elas realmente tivessem uma ligação com os invasores. Mas elas são a única fonte de alimento que aqueles dois sobreviventes encontram. Situação esta que os faz lembrar e se arrependerem de muitas vezes em refeições terem recusado certos alimentos os quais não apreciavam.

Depois do castigante sol da manhã já é noite e a temperatura é gelada. Os dois abraçam-se e deitam-se no chão para tentar ter o direito de dormir um pouco, aquecendo-se ambos somente com o calor de seus corpos.

Na madrugada Mulder acorda. Scully está fria. Ele levanta de súbito e percebe que ela morreu. Esfrega suas mãos no rosto, nervosamente, mas ele então pode ver um facho de intensa luz.

- "Eles a mataram!"

Mulder pode ver o baixinho alienígena sendo alçado pela mesma luz em direção a um OVNI acima deles. Mulder sabe que fôra ele. Não o perdoará. Nunca! Corre até o local, porem não consegue alcançar o alienígena antes que ele suba na nave.

O OVNI afasta-se devagar. Mulder o persegue, esbravejando como nunca. Eles a mataram! Tiraram dele a razão de viver! E é seu desejo também matá-los.

Mas fica somente o desejo de faze-lo. Seus altos pulos forçados jamais poderiam alcançar o OVNI tão lá no alto, partindo lentamente.

Mulder segue a nave, até ver surgir à frente de si um precipício.

A nave parte em velocidade na direção do horizonte.

Dos olhos do Agente escorrem lágrimas incessantes. Não poderia viver mais viver neste mundo. Não tinha mais objetivos. Porem surge-lhe uma esperança de que, se não pode viver mais neste mundo, talvez em outro possa e com Scully.

Ele entrega seu próprio corpo ao abismo. O vento forte que bate no seu rosto durante a queda faz-lhe ter a impressão de estar traspassando um portal deste mundo para outro. Atingindo o chão, Mulder atinge seu objetivo: a morte e assim Mulder e Scully novamente partem para o desconhecido, como sempre o haviam feito neste mundo.

Ambos talvez possam encontrar-se em algum lugar, bem longe de conspirações e alienígenas, mas um lugar que desvendariam a razão de todas as religiões que existiam na face da Terra.

****

FIM


End file.
